User talk:Cloudy176
action=edit&section=new}} Leave a message • action=history}} History • action=purge}} Purge this page something to add to your deleted googolisms here's BIGG FOOT. it would make a great addition to your list. Cookiefonster (talk) 20:42, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :Although it might not fulfill the rules(?) of the BDG since it wasn't posted on its own article, I'll allow it. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 04:20, January 9, 2016 (UTC) lmao apparently our policies are looser than wikia's -- ve 06:55, January 10, 2016 (UTC) How do I make a notable page out of myself like how Aarex Tiaokhiao has? Jamiem2001 (talk) 21:18, February 8, 2016 (UTC) :You have to be notable first for that. With all due respect, 2 or 3 short pages on some -illions (which not all of them you invented) aren't enough for you to be notable. Maybe called Googology Noob (talk) 06:08, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :If it's any consolation, I'm not notable either. -- ve 08:22, February 9, 2016 (UTC) :So am I. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 08:23, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Note on why I'm here I thought I should let you know why I've been marking pages for deletion recently. It appears that a vandal who had been quiet for about a year decided to come back. His standard tactic is to flood a wiki with hundreds or thousands of pages that have nothing to do with the subject of the wiki. The block log here shows that four of the sockpuppet accounts I'm aware of have been blocked. The sad thing about this is that the reason why he had been quiet is because he created his own wiki and had stayed there. He was still adding the same kind of pages, but it was his wiki so that was allowed. Then he decided to go back out to other wikis and start vandalizing them in the same way as before, resulting in his account being blocked, so he's lost control of that wiki. Googology is one of his favorite subjects and that's why he came back here recently under both an account and as an anonymous user. As I indicated when I put the deletion notices on the pages, what he has been adding here was either vandalism, contained inappropriate sexual language/slurs, some racial slurs, or was nonsense or gibberish. I don't know how strict or relaxed you allow things to be here and I don't see anything in a policy about this, though it appears that at least one user got blocked when their username contained profanity. If you're going to allow people to play around, even if it ventures into these same territories, it might help if you set aside a separate area for everyone to do so instead of going into the "faketest" area under your user workspace. Some wikis will put "Fanon:" in front of the page name to indicate it's fan fiction, and that helps keep the playing around edits from the factual information. I will be checking this wiki on a regular basis since this person has proven they're the kind that doesn't give up their vandalism easily. I've been able to trace his vandalism back to 2012 in over three dozen confirmed or suspected sockpuppet accounts. I had hoped that when he made that other wiki, he had settled down, but that didn't happen. So, don't be surprised or alarmed if you see more edits by me here in the future that are marked in the edit summary as dealing with vandalism. I take the time to do research before I act, and hopefully that means people can trust that what I'm doing is a valid attempt to fix a problem that affects one or more wikis. If you have any questions about this, let me know. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:45, February 19, 2016 (UTC) :The IP user who created faketest/p10000, faketest/p20000 etc. appears to be unrelated to the recurring vandal you're talking about. While the recurring vandal added new (well-defined-ish) numbers to the "official" pages of the faketest lists (and sometimes edit mainspace articles) and uses the IP along with accounts, the IP user ( ) continuously created new pages containing pseudo-numeric gibberish, some containing severe profanity in their names, and uses the name "Ryan Brooke" frequently. :We decided to allow 94.173.159.27 do his doings (barring racial slurs), and just let him do what he want until some Wikia admins(?) decided to delete all those. For me, it was fun looking at the user and his shenanigans, however if that stuff is not allowed to be posted on Wikia as a whole, I wouldn't mind that much. :I have some more thoughts, but I should go to sleep now. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 17:02, February 19, 2016 (UTC) :User space is a free-for-all. We kept around that weirdo IP because we found the spectacle mildly amusing and we had no reason to delete his pages. If VSTF considers his "work" spam, that's a compelling enough reason. I would rather see him gone than continue this awkward dynamic with Staff and VSTF occasionally popping in to delete things while everyone around here shrugs their shoulders. :To everybody: 94.173.159.27 has been blocked. Please assist in marking his pages for deletion, and do not restore them. -- ve 18:22, February 19, 2016 (UTC) :If it was up to me I would've deleted all the pages and blocked the user from creating the huge nonsense. So thanks for doing that. EDIT: For elaboration, I thought from the start those pages should be deleted because they give the wiki a bad impression, making people perhaps think we're all about massive lists of literal nonsense. Cookiefonster (talk) 19:02, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Okay, so you were aware of what they were doing and hadn't considered it to be a big deal. The person I was speaking of has shown up under several ISPs across a couple of countries, so that's why I thought this newest IP was the same person. Like I said, he laid low and behaved himself for about a year, then just couldn't help himself and started vandalizing again. I may stick around, but I think I can leave this in your hands. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:31, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for your help, and sorry about the initial confusion. -- ve 22:49, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :I have deleted all subpages that were spam or nonsense and cascading protected the page. Wythagoras (talk) 07:50, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy late birthday Cloudy! Billicusp (talk) 14:36, April 7, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, I didn't manage to add it to my talk page :) -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 14:40, April 7, 2016 (UTC) ::By the way, during April 6 (UTC), I was the only person who edited this wiki. This edit of yours was 7 minutes before that day, though. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 14:44, April 7, 2016 (UTC) :::Yargh, I guess my edit like 4 minutes into the day didn't count. Wikia merged them; it's annoying living where the day resets in the middle of my day. 22:02, April 7, 2016 (UTC) A question about publishing a notation Hi, Cloudy176. I've been working on a notation for several months now, which I really think is worthy of having its own article on the wiki. It is a notation I've introduced in several games on the XKCD forums, and which other googology wiki members (most notably Emlightened and Username5243, who were the ones who suggested I'll ask you about this) are using it regularly in those forums. It is, as far as I know, the only *continuous* googological notation in existence (currently going up to ω^3 in the FGH). It also has a few other unique features, such as being able to represent any number (up to ω^3-level) in the form xAn where x is a real number between 1 and 10, A is an English letter between E and P, and n is a positive integer (When the English letter is "E", the notation is identical to ordinary scientific notation). Of-course, given the rule change you've done on February 2016, I am prohibited from creating an article for this notation. But would it be okay for one of the other two users I've mentioned to create these articles and link to the XKCD forum as a reference? If not, what steps do I need to follow, for my notation to be published in your main wiki? Thanks PsiCubed (I'm new to this wiki thing, and I hope I signed this post correctly) EDITED TO ADD: For some reason my question was added to the "Happy Birthday" section instead of creating a new section. I'm sorry about that, and have no idea how to fix this. -- PsiCubed (talk) 21:32, June 2, 2016 (UTC) :If I'm not mistaken, your notation is the one described here. I'm not quite sure what you'll have to do to add your notation on the main space of this wiki; maybe discuss and get approval from multiple admins and experienced users? Anyway, your notation seems good! :Also, I changed the in the section title to to fix the section placement problem. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 12:34, June 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks for the reply, the positive feedback, and the edit. Yes, the link you've given is the notation I'm talking about (most of it, anyway). So, who are the admins here? I don't even know where to start or who to ask... And not many people here are more experienced users than yourself (judging from the stats on your page, which is - I imagine - the reason people have recommended that I speak to you about the matter). -- PsiCubed (talk) 12:59, June 3, 2016 (UTC) :::Try User:Vel!, User:LittlePeng9 and User:Cookiefonster. The last one isn't an admin, but considering he's the one who proposed the rule which prohibits additional original content on the mainspace, I think it'll be pretty good if he approves. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 13:21, June 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::Out of request, here's what I said when PsiCubed emailed me: "If it's regularly used on the xkcd forums and devises new original ideas, I'd say go ahead. I came up with that rule mostly so people don't come up with thrown-together notations just to publish them on the wiki as many like to do." Cookiefonster (talk) 03:08, June 7, 2016 (UTC) ::::Well, it seems that my notation is actually equivalent to a continuous version of BEAN (up to linear arrays). So maybe it isn't that noteworthy after all... PsiCubed (talk) 02:08, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Spam Attacks Today, an IP user called "199.15.233.162" or something created two spam pages. Both have website addresses followed by what seems like advertising for a product, but they might just lead to viruses of some kind (I have not checked). Plus, the pages seem to have nonsense names and are not doing anything related to big numbers. I think he should be punished, especially if he creates another page of this sort, but I'm not sure of the rules around here. But I do think he has no intention of helping this wiki, so I feel at least a short block is in order. Username5243 (talk) 19:39, June 3, 2016 (UTC) ☁ ☁ -- ve 04:07, June 27, 2016 (UTC) :�� -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 08:51, June 27, 2016 (UTC) ::�� GoogleAarex2001 14:05, June 28, 2016 (UTC) (>•◡•)>☁ -- From the googol and beyond -- 19:13, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Question Hey Cloudy, I don't know if you saw my comment on your R numbers blog post, but I want to try to expand that system. Is it okay if I expand it using your names as a base? Thanks in advance! Username5243 (talk) 15:48, July 11, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, do whatever you want, and if you want, follow my tracks and incorporate names from other people's naming systems. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 16:10, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. I'd rather get permission and copy than just copy straight away and have to remove because of plagiarizing... Username5243 (talk) ProfileTags script Hello! I see that you are using a old(er) version of a script I wrote a few years ago. This script has been massively updated! The new script allows all changes to tags to bypass the JavaScript Review process! If interested, please visit the Dev Wiki for information on how to install the new script.Rappy 17:54, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :Oh right. I have found the new script from another wiki, and thinking when I should use here. This would help this wiki and another wiki where I'm an administrator. Although it appears that in another wiki an admin wrote some hateful things in the old script and it was actually approved... -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 03:26, July 26, 2016 (UTC) I think the range. s(10,100 }2) to s(10,100 }2), just like mine. ☁ I want more ⛅ 16:13, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :Oh mine... AarexWikia04 (talk) 16:54, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Your userpage failed It your userpage template? AarexWikia04 - 10:27, July 30, 2016 (UTC) :It's just a parody of what appears when you try to import content from a Community Central page that doesn't exist. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 10:30, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Suggestion Add the Russian wiki to your list of links. Username5243 (talk) 14:45, August 18, 2016 (UTC) :Done it. -- ? I want more ? 14:55, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Conway's pentapent Hello, Yesterday I had published a page to this wiki,called (Conway`s pentapent),but now I can see it has been deleted. I know,that the page was at a very early stage and had loads of things mising,but I am not very sure why it has been deleted.But then again I,myself am very new to this wiki and may not know some of the rules yet. So,can you please tell me what did I do wrong or not do,so I can do it better next time. Boboris02 (talk) 16:06, October 3, 2016 (UTC)Boboris02Boboris02 (talk) 16:06, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :Your article has been deleted because of a lack of an external source. You can create a page about it as , or you can get an external source yourself (Google Sites, WordPress, etc.) and create the article with a link to your source. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 16:15, October 3, 2016 (UTC) And did I love Googology? -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 11:05, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Categories How do I remove wrongly choosen categories under a wiki page?Boboris02 (talk) 18:07, October 17, 2016 (UTC) :You know how. AarexWikia04 - 00:02, October 18, 2016 (UTC) He clearly doesn't if he's asking the question, silly Aarex! Username5243 (talk) 00:27, October 18, 2016 (UTC) :If you're using the VisualEditor, you can remove categories by opening the menu at the left of the Cancel button, pick Categories, and choose the category you want to remove then click the trash icon on the upper right. Once you're done, press "Apply changes", then "Save page". :If you're using the classic rich-text editor, or the source editor but haven't disabled the category module through your preferences, you can remove categories by pressing the Edit button, and by using the category module on the right side of the page. :If you're using the source editor and disabled the category module, you can remove categories by pressing the Edit button, search for the Category:Category you want to remove line (normally at the bottom of the page), and by removing the line. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 09:25, October 18, 2016 (UTC)